Un San Valentín Inusual
by Laila Andrea Cruz
Summary: Quien iba a creer que un San Valentín iba a ser inusual - Oneshot (se supone que debía ser publicada el 14 de febrero, pero como dicen, más vale tarde que nunca)


**Disclaimer: High School Dxd no me pertenece, sino que pertenece a su respectivo autor**

* * *

Esta historia debía haber sido publicada el martes 14 de febrero, pero como dicen por ahí, mas vale tarde que nunca

* * *

 **Un San Valentín inusual**

Ah, el día de san Valentín, o día de los enamorados, ese día tan especial donde comparte con tu pareja, salen a tener citas, cenas románticas, a compartir chocolates, a solo caminar por ahí agarrados de las manos, o por qué no, tener una noche de pasión desenfrenada en tu hogar con tu persona especial, este día tan hermoso para muchos...

… ¿o no?

Se puede ver este día, en la academia Kuoh, más específicamente en el salón de segundo grado, un ambiente lleno de rosas y colores, además se puede ver como kilos y kilos de chocolates de todas las formas, tamaños y sabores conocidos y por conocer rondando por todas las personas del salón... más específicamente, por casi todos, ya que en un rincón se encuentran tres personas rodeadas de una aura negra, además de murmurar mil y una maldiciones ya que ellos no habían recibido nada

¿Pero quienes eran estas tres personas con un aura depresiva rodeándola y murmurando maldiciones?

Estas tres personas eran consideradas como la paria de la academia, eran los innombrables, era lo malo, pero aún no se ha respondido la pregunta... ¿quiénes eran?

Una de las personas del infame trio es conocida como Matsuda, es uno de los miembros que compone el "Trio Pervertido", un trío de los mayores pervertidos de la Academia, sus mayores características es que mantiene con la cabeza rapada y normalmente se le ve con los ojos rasgados, los sobrenombres de Matsuda son "calvo pervertido" y "paparazzi del acoso sexual". Matsuda es un ex-deportista y estrella deportiva de la escuela, además de ser miembro del Club de Fotos.

Otra de las personas es conocida como Motohama, es otro integrante que compone el "Trío Pervertido". Motohama tiene la capacidad de calcular las mediciones del cuerpo de una mujer sólo por mirar, lo que le valió apodos como "Gafas Pervertidas" y "Calculadora BCC (Busto, Cintura y Caderas).

La otra persona del infame "trio pervertido" y el cual es el líder es Hyoudou Issei, pervertido de máximo nivel, castaño y de ojos color miel, es considerado como "líder sexual" y también conocido como "la bestia pervertida" sobrenombre que se ganó a pulso porque siempre sabe dónde espiar.

Todo el salón estaba disfrutando tranquilamente el día de san Valentín, debido a que ese día lo declararon festivo y por ende, no había clases, la única condición que había era que si iban a celebrar día de san Valentín, no salieran de sus respectivas aulas, pero en este día en específico, ocurrirán sucesos que supuestamente se manifestarían cuando el orden natural del universo entero se hubiera ido de paseo

La fiesta iba tranquilamente cuando un toque en la puerta llama la atención del salón, sin contar a los tres pervertidos ya que estaban aún maldiciendo el día

Uno de los chicos del salón siente que tocan la puerta del aula, decide abrir la puerta y se queda boquiabierto al ver a la persona que había al lado de la puerta, ya que es una chica con un hermoso cuerpo, cabello color negro con toques grises en la punta, ojos rojos y gafas, la chica parece estar nerviosa ya que la chica en si era tímida, sin contar de que la chica parecía ir a otro instituto por el uniforme

\- oh hola... ¿estás buscando a alguien de este grupo? - dice el chico que estaba en la puerta, con un gesto que daba a entender que estaba coqueteando con la chica

\- etto... estoy buscando a Matsuda – dice la chica, causando que el chico quede con una cara de idiota

\- espera... ¿qué?, estás buscando a Matsuda, uno de los integrantes del trio pervertido – dice el chico, limpiándose los oídos porque cree que escucho mal, y es que... ¿en qué mundo una belleza preguntaba por un paria?

\- etto... así es – insistía la chica – me podrías hacer el favor de llamarlo, si no es mucha molestia -

\- ok... este mundo está perdiendo su rumbo – suspira el chico resignado – hey, paparazzi, te buscan en la puerta – grita el chico, ya que no quería acercarse a ellos

Queda decir que todo el salón se queda en silencio, y algo sorprendidos por lo que había gritado el chico, por el mero hecho de que alguien, o lo suficientemente idiota, o lo suficientemente tolerable este buscando a alguien tan deplorable como lo era el calvo, pero todo el salón, a excepción de los tres pervertidos ya que aún estaban en su mundo, se quedaron de piedra al conocer la identidad de la persona que estaba buscando al chico, era un silencio tan sepulcral, que los tres pervertidos dejaron de murmurar, al notal el ambiente extraño, y voltean a ver para conocer la causa de ese ambiente incomodo, también se vuelven de piedra por ver la belleza que había entrado al salón

\- Busto: 85, Cintura: 66, Cadera: 89 – murmuraba el chico de lentes

\- wow, es hermosa – decía el chico calvo

\- eso no lo niego – murmuraba el castaño

Mientras los tres idiotas murmuraban, la chica empieza a hablar con uno de los otros chicos, después de unas palabras, ven como el chico se queda de piedra y mira de una manera totalmente rara a la chica, la cual no le importa como la miran, de un momento a otro la chica empieza a caminar hacia el trio, sorprendiendo a estos, y de paso sea dicho, a todos los del salón

\- etto... ¿cuál de ustedes es Matsuda? - preguntaba la chica con un leve sonrojo, causando estupefacción a todos los presentes, el castaño y el chico de gafas, sin articular palabras, señalan al chico calvo

\- es el – responden los dos atolondrados chicos

\- gracias a dios – dijo la chica – Matsuda, puede ser que esta sea la primera vez que me veas, pero desde hace tiempos he estado observándote – dice, logrando que todos los demás presentes, incluido el calvo, se queden más inmóviles, si es que es posible – sé que eres un pervertido, pero lo haces es para olvidar el daño que te causaron, recuerdo que cuando estabas en secundaria, eras el mejor deportista y eras alguien normal, sé que después de una competencia te ibas a declarar a una ex-compañera mía, pero cuando llegaste al lugar donde supuestamente te estaba esperando, la encontraste besándose con otro, además recuerdo que cuando viste esa escena, te retiraste en silencio y empezaste a correr sin rumbo fijo, yo preocupada, empecé a seguirte, ya que habías pasado por mi lado y en el estado en que estabas podría pasarte cualquier cosa, llegaste a un pequeño bosquecito algo apartado de Kuoh y de ahí empezaste a llorar como si se te hubiera acabado el mundo – dice la chica con algunas lágrimas saliéndole de sus ojos, mientras que el chico calvo también le salían lagrimas por recordar ese evento, mientras que los demás no sabían que hacer o que decir – desde ese momento empezaste tu faceta de pervertido – termina de decir la chica

Queda decir que todos los presentes, el castaño y el chico de gafas incluido, no sabía ni que decir, ni que hacer, ya que para ellos la historia en si parecía increíble, iban a empezar a refutar lo dicho por la chica, pero se quedaron con las ganas al ver que el chico calvo lloraba en silencio

\- oh vaya, creí que ese suceso estaba olvidado, pero parece que aún lo recuerdo claramente – dice el chico calvo sorprendiendo a todos – pero gracias a ti creo que ya me siento, mejor... gracias... - le agradece a la chica, pero aún no sabe cómo se llama ella

\- Sakura, mi nombre es Sakura – dice la chica

\- gracias Sakura, realmente me siento mejor – dice el calvo, limpiándose las lágrimas – y a todo esto, ¿a qué has venido? - pregunta intrigado

\- vine a entregarte esto – dice la chica, entregándole un paquete al chico calvo, sorprendiendo a todos

\- ¿esto qué es? - pregunta totalmente intrigado el chico

\- son chocolates... honmei – dice la chica, en un murmuro

Hay que decir que el chico calvo es el único que escucha lo que dice la chica y se queda sorprendido, pero el orden natural de las cosas, en ese día en específico, parece que se había ido a pasear

\- me gustas mucho Matsuda, ¿quieres salir conmigo? - se declara la chica, ahora si dejando a Raimundo y a todo el mundo como estatuas

Después de la declaración y que todo el mundo se quedara de piedra, el primero en reaccionar es el chico calvo – ¿e...enserio? - pregunta incrédulo - ¿y q...que vistes en mí, porque conoces la historia y ya sabes la fama que he tenido en este instituto? - agrega

\- lo sé – agrega la chica – pero también sé que lo hacías por que estabas herido, quiero ser la persona que cure esa herida en tu corazón, quiero volver a ver al antiguo Matsuda, al que se dedicaba a ser el mejor en los deportes, al que hacia todo lo posible por cumplir las expectativas sin que lo presionen, quiero ser un apoyo en ti... así que ¿me dejas ser tu cura y tu apoyo? - termina de agregar la chica

El calvo, al escuchar esas palabras, se queda sorprendido, mientras que el resto del salón quedan con la boca abierta, ya que prácticamente conocen a alguien que le importa poco los prejuicios y que supo ver a través de la situación, además se conocer el motivo por el cual el chico calvo era pervertido, algunas de las chicas de kendo empezaron a sentirse mal por los golpes que le dieron, el chico calvo respira profundamente, aclarando sus ideas

\- quiero que seas mi cura, Sakura – responde el chico calvo

el chico calvo sonríe por primera vez, desde que está en la academia Kuoh, de manera sincera, causando sorpresa en los demás presentes y una felicidad indescriptible en la chica, la cual, eufórica, toma de las mejillas del chico calvo, se acerca y lo besa, el chico, atolondrado por unos segundos por el gesto, responde, de manera torpe, el gesto de la chica, causando que los demás no supieran que hacer, después del beso, ambos se separan, totalmente ruborizados ya que olvidaron el lugar en el que estaban en el momento, y por armar semejante espectáculo

\- sabes, quieres acompañarme por ahí a caminar – dice la chica

\- claro, me encantaría – dice el chico calvo, toma sus cosas y ambos, tomados de las manos, salen del salón, ante la mirada incrédula de los demás presentes

Después de que ambos se retiraran del salón, dejando a todos como estatuas, por el impactante suceso, pasan unos minutos donde nadie dice nada, ya que aún estaban asimilando semejante suceso que había pasado, el primero en reaccionar fue el chico que anteriormente había abierto la puerta

\- ok, ¿alguien puede explicarme que fue lo que en verdad sucedió? - dice el chico – oigan, par de pervertidos, ustedes sabían algo de esto – le pregunta, dignándose a preguntarle a los otros dos pervertidos

\- ¿si? ¿No? - reacciona el chico de gafas – en realidad no sabemos, tanto nosotros como ustedes estamos en las mismas, nosotros no teníamos conocimientos de esa parte de la vida de Matsuda – agrega – Issei... ¿tu sabias algo acerca del pasado del pelón? - le pregunta al castaño

\- varias veces le he preguntado, pero siempre decía que había varias cosas de las cuales no quería hablar – dice el castaño

\- en nos contaba... - empieza a decir el chico de lentes

El ambiente en el salón había cambiado de manera radical, antes estaba compartiendo chocolates mientras que los tres pervertidos estaban en su mundo depresivo, pero después del impactante evento donde el chico calvo consiguió pareja, hermosa dicho sea de paso, el salón está en orden escuchando parte de la vida de uno de los tres grandes pervertidos

tan concentrados estaban escuchando la vida del chico calvo que no se dieron cuenta de que otra chica había entrado, y se había quedado escuchando la historia del chico calvo, pero eso no parecía importarle, ya que estaba concentrada en observar al chico de lentes

\- es una historia interesante, Motohama – dice la chica

Todo el salón, al escuchar una voz que no correspondía, voltean a mirar de donde proviene la voz, y por segunda vez en el día, se vuelven de piedra, ya que la chica es hermosa, ya que tiene unos ojos de un color rojo escarlata, color exótico por sí mismo, además de tener el pelo de un color rosado que se vuelve más claro en las puntas, un cuerpo agradable a la vista, también de que tiene unos audífonos, profesionales

\- hermosa... - susurra uno del salón

\- Busto: 85, Cintura: 74, Cadera: 80 – dice el chico de gafas, el cual es agradecido mentalmente por varios chicos

\- oh vaya, no has perdido esa habilidad que te enseño oji-san de pequeño, eh Motohama – dice la chica, que por lo visto parece que conociera al chico de gafas desde antes

\- nunca... empieza a decir el chico de lentes, pero un recuerdo cruza por su mente y el chico de gafas recuerda a la chica – eh, Niko-chan... ¿eres tú? - pregunta incrédulo

\- sep – dice la chica – parece que nos has perdido el tiempo... por lo visto oji-san te influyo mucho – agrega, con una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa

\- etto... - el chico de gafas no sabe que decir, apenado – cambiando de tema, cuando volviste niko-chan - pregunta

\- hahahah – empieza a reírse la chica al ver la expresión del chico de lentes – llegue apenas hoy, pero esta vez me quedare definitivamente aquí en Japón, además, creo que debo responderte algo que deje pendiente cuando me fui – agrega

\- y eso es... - dice el chico de lentes, intentando recordar

\- esto... - la chica se acerca y le da un gran beso al chico de lentes, causando que el salón volviera a quedar literalmente de piedra, por tercera vez consecutiva – te acuerdas que antes de irme te me declaraste, cuando teníamos ocho años los dos – el chico de gafas asiente, algo idiotizado – desde ese día no deje de pensar en ti, cada noche soñaba con volverte a ver, hasta que se me brindó la oportunidad de venir, y oh sorpresa, me acorde que este día es especial, así que... ¿tendrías una cita conmigo? - agrega y pregunta la chica

El chico de lentes, idiotizado, solo asiente, toma sus cosas del salón y sale agarrado del brazo con la chica, dejando de nuevo a todos en un silencio sepulcral

Después de unos minutos

\- jajaja – se escucha levemente – JAJAJAJAJAJAJA – ya más fuerte se escucha la risa, causado por un chico del salón – oh, vaya día tan increíble... no pensé que dos de los tres pervertidos tuvieran tanta suerte... eso es realmente increíble... JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ... solo falta que Issei consiga novia y este día no podría ser más raro – agrega

El castaño, no es capaz de decir nada, ya que el también estaba impactado por la situación que se había presentado, levemente tiene la esperanza de que a el también le llegara una hermosa chica y se le declarara

Habían pasado varias horas ya, casi al final de la jornada, el castaño era el único que no había recibido ningún chocolate, ni había llegado alguna chica a declarársele, estaba tan destrozado emocionalmente que estaba llorando, recluido en un rincón, apartado, mientras que los demás comentaban la buena suerte de los dos chicos y de la pésima mala suerte que tenía el castaño

\- juro que no saldré ningún catorce de febrero de mi casa – dice el castaño, triste y desanimado

ya cuando se había acabado la jornada especial de san Valentín, todos estaban recogiendo el desorden que habían causado, a excepción del castaño, que aún estaba recluido en el rincón y no tenía ánimos para nada, cuando de un momento a otro se abre la puerta y por ella va pasando la presidenta del consejo estudiantil

\- ¿se encuentra Hyoudou Issei aquí? - pregunta con su tono de voz característico

\- creo que debe ser aquel que está en un rincón – dice una de las chicas del salón, con algo de gracia por la mala suerte del castaño

la presidenta del consejo estudiantil se acerca al deprimido castaño, el chico, al sentir que alguien se le ubica al frente de él, levanta la mirada y se sorprende por ver a la persona que hay al frente de el

\- y yo que hice ahora – dice el castaño, con los ojos algo rojos, mientras que se secaba las lagrimas

la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, al ver la expresión del castaño, se siente mal porque el chico demuestra una tristeza inmensa, así que sin palabras ni nada solo le extiende una pequeña caja al castaño, el chico incrédulo lo toma, mientras que las demás personas del salón se sorprenden por el gesto, algunos recuerda lo que había pasado con los otros dos pervertidos y empiezan a creer que la chica siente algún sentimiento por el chico castaño pervertido, pero deciden mandar a paseo ese presentimiento ya que creen que es imposible de que sucede algo, conociendo el comportamiento de la presidenta y del castaño, eso sería técnicamente imposible

\- y esto que es – pregunta el castaño incrédulo

\- como decirlo... - empieza a decir la presidenta, con su típico gesto, pero lo que nadie notaba era que tenía un leve sonrojo y el corazón de la chica latía mas rápido – esto... pues... - empezaba a dudar de sus palabras mientras que los otros tenían un raro presentimiento

\- ¿acaso no encuentra las palabras, kaichou? - dice de una manera algo altanera el castaño, la chica se enoja pero al ver que el castaño al menos sonreía dejo pasar ese tono de burla

\- al demonio – dice la chica y de un momento a otro realiza una acción, que vuelve a congelar literalmente a todos en el salón y es que ¡La chica de hielo Sitri estaba besando a la bestia pervertida!

Solo hay que decir que el castaño sufrió una desconexión total entre su cerebro y su cuerpo, mientras que los demás tenían la boca abierta hasta el suelo, literalmente, ya que al ver esa escena del beso también sufrieron una desconexión, después de unos segundos, eternos podría decirse, la chica se separa del castaño y sonríe levemente por la cara de incredulidad total que tiene el castaño, además de tener un sonrojo que tranquilamente puede competir contra un tomate maduro

\- creo que no es necesario palabras para decir lo que siento – dice la presidenta

\- ¿p...pero por qué yo? ¿Qué vistes en mí? - era lo que preguntaba el castaño, misma pregunta que rondaba por todas las mentes que habían en el salón

\- como decirlo – suspira la presidenta – en realidad eres lo opuesto a mí – empieza a decir, mientras que los otros intentan ver cuál es la relación entre lo que dijo la chica y el chico – eres una alma libre, eres capaz de demostrar todo lo que piensas, sin importar como te traten eres sincero contigo mismo... además gracias a ti aprendí a vivir – agrega

\- eing – exclama el castaño

\- ¿COMO? - se preguntaron varios del salón

\- verán... - empieza a decir la presidenta, esta vez dirigiéndose a todo el salón, antes de que la chica siguiera, todos se organizaron en sus puestos, ya que por lo visto la historia parecía ser interesante, este gesto le causa UNA GRAN GOTA pero decide contar la historia, para animar al castaño y hacer que lo que haya sucedido, sea un amargo recuerdo – desde que soy pequeña, mi familia ha tenido demasiadas expectativas en mí y yo siempre he querido demostrar y cumplir las esperanzas y expectativas que habían puesto en mí, pero a causa de eso no he tenido una infancia y parte de la adolescencia normal, cuando comencé a ser la presidenta, la presión de mi familia, de la institución, además de cierto trio – dice mirando de reojo al castaño, el cual solo voltea la mirada sonrojado y apenado – me hicieron llegar a un punto de quiebre, a principio de año podría decirse que iban a ser mis últimos días ya que pensaba en quitarme la vida – la presidenta, al decir esto, hace que todos se sorprendan – iba caminando cuando de pronto veía al trio, corriendo como siempre, pero lo que me sorprendió fue que a pesar de que era perseguido, tenía una gran sonrisa, parecía que estaba disfrutando lo que hacía, a pesar de que era socialmente inaceptable, el hecho de hacer lo que quiera, solo por querer hacerlo, me dio una nueva visión, de ahí en adelante, cada vez que veía esa escena, empezaba a replantearme varias cosas de mi vida, de poco a poco he cambiado cosas y me han hecho bien, y desde en ese instante, aunque pareciera irónico, me iba interesado en el castaño, por ser técnicamente el opuesto a mi persona, en este día, al ver a tantas parejas, pensé demasiado en Issei, hasta que llegue a una decisión, y aquí me tienen, explicando el porqué de mi acción con el castaño – termina de decir

El salón entero ya no sabe que decir, ni que hacer, el castaño, durante todo el tiempo tenía un sonrojo, después de escuchar todo lo que sucedió

\- Sona Sitri, ¿estás bien con un pervertido como yo? - pregunta el castaño

\- así es – dice con una seguridad, característica en ella

\- bueno... ¡Rayos!... no sé qué decir – dice el castaño – Sona, acepto tus sentimientos – dice el castaño, sorprendiendo al salón, después de esas palabras, el castaño toma sus cosas y se retira, agarrado del brazo con la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, escena que congela el salón

Pasa unos minutos y todo el salón procesa todo lo que había sucedido en ese día de san Valentín, un tanto inusual

\- oh vaya, este día no puede ser más raro – dice una chica del salón

Después de ese día, el resto de la semana fue el rumor de que el trio pervertido había conseguido pareja, a medida que pasa el tiempo los chicos dejan de espiar a las chicas y para el fin de año los tres chicos ya no son conocidos como "el trio pervertido de Kuoh" sino como "el trio prodigio" ya que con ayuda de sus parejas, fueron los tres mejores estudiantes de segundo grado


End file.
